


Early mornings

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Sasusaku Month 2019 [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Married Sex, Morning Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Sasusaku light smutt! Sasuke wakes up his wife in the best way.For the Sasusaku month day 22: Early mornings.





	Early mornings

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sasusaku month day 22: Early mornings.
> 
> I bring to you, soft married smutt for Sasusaku. Also my personal headcanon!: Papasuke looks like the kind of man who eats out his wife and enjoys it! It was very dificult to write around Sasuke missing an arm, but he’s a strong boi!

It’s weird waking up before Sakura, she’s usually the early riser while Sasuke is the occasional slob who won’t get up until noon if he doesn’t need to.

Maybe he should try and wake up earlier than her more.

Sakura looked beautiful under his loving gaze by the way her hair and face illuminated by the morning lights made her appear otherworldly to his eyes.

She always appeared fae to him, especially when they were children and Sakura was this cute girl with exotic looks. With her long, silky, pink hair and one set of the brightest green eyes he’s ever seen.

To his dark eyed, black haired self, she looked like a spirit of the forest.

He never told her this when they were genin and now he never tells her about how much of a goddess she looks under the rays of the morning sun for him. Even after years of marriage.

Unable to stop himself, Sasuke kisses her cheeks, then her forehead and her closed eyelids. Sakura sighs happily but doesn’t wake up. Sasuke idly remembers Sakura coming home late last night after helping Rock Lee with some taijutsu training for her friend’s genin team.

Maybe she’s due for a little spoiling, maybe he’s due some much awaited worshipping.

With a deep growl he crawls under the covers where she’s barely covered by one of his white wife-beater undershirts and a pair of black, satin panties with lace seams.

He starts by kissing the sides of her neck, revealing in the little sighs she releases in her sleep, he then follows a trace of open mouthed kisses from her neck to her collarbone until he stops at the mounds of her breasts peaking by the deep cleavage of his shirt.

A profound kiss on her nipple through the fabric of the shirt tells him that she went to sleep without a bra on and smirking to himself, Sasuke kindly but surely bites onto the nipple on his mouth while at the same he pinches the other with his only hand.

Sakura groans in response and for a moment Sasuke thinks she’s going to wake up. Waiting for her to wake up, or to come back to sleep, the Uchiha rests the side of his face on her chest while idly drawing patterns on her stomach under the shirt and carefully watching her fluttering eyelashes.

When he’s sure that she’s deep into her dream state once again, Sasuke smirks.

“You’re such a tease, wife,” He murmurs to her against the soft skin of her chest before tracing the hard line from under her breasts to her belly button with the tip of his nose “I can be a tease too.”

Meticulously, Sasuke licks the lines of her abs, enjoying the way her muscles constrict against his tongue.

His journey on her body takes him to her crotch, where he kisses the little bow on the middle of her underwear before he lowers the little piece of clothing with his teeth.

He leaves her panties around her knees, and pulls one of her legs apart. If Sakura was awake she would pull him close into her core embracing him with her creamy legs around his shoulders, but she’s asleep, so Sasuke takes the initiative and kisses the centre of her mound.

He licks her labia with long, superficial strokes, flattening his tongue against her slit, Sakura, opens her legs unconsciously in response, “S-Sasuke-kun…” She sighs half asleep as Sasuke sucks on her clit.

“You like this love?” He asks to his awakening wife even when she’s not entirely conscious yet. He buries his nose under her clit’s hood, basking in the sweet essence that is only, purely Sakura, there, where she’s wet and warm in unadulterated arousal.

He’s been hard for a while now, ever since he kissed her breasts and felt her taut muscles under his hands, but the deep, warm feeling coiling in his lower stomach is unbearable now.

There are very few things that Sasuke enjoys more than tasting his wife and bringing her to pleasure with his mouth, and all of those things start and end with Sakura. 

With a deep sigh against the junction between his lover’s thigh, the dark haired man braces himself on his elbow on the mattress and desperately searches for his cock inside of his pyjama pants.

He’s wet just as she is, already leaking precum just from eating out his wife. Nipping at Sakura’s pussy lips, he strokes his own hardness, groaning against her warmth in pleasure. 

That is how Sakura wakes up.

“Sasuke-kun!” She moans loudly, throwing off the covers to find her husband masturbating between her leg as he buries his tongue inside of her tight core.

“You’re finally awake, Sakura.” Growls Sasuke, staring at her with his Sharingan activated and licking her juices off of his lips with a smirk, “I was waiting for you, wife.”

Sakura breaths heavily, her gaze heated, waiting for Sasuke to continue his ministrations on her, “Dear,” she sighs, lifting her hips and burying her hand in his long hair, “please,”

“Please what?” He teases her, before moving his tongue deeply from her clit to the bottom of her pussy in quick strokes that move Sakura to pull at his hair forcefully in desperation.

“Please don’t stop!” She moans urgently.

“Oh,” Sasuke laughs throatily, “I won’t” he affirms in a deep growl that makes Sakura tense against him. Sasuke puts his mouth around her clit and moves his tongue in circular movements against the sensitive gland, resuming the strokes on his member, holding himself in a tight punishing grip.

He comes like this, before Sakura, stroking his cock in desperation while bringing his wife to pleasure, he groans against her and she shudders moaning his name when she feels the vibrations on her sex.

Sasuke doesn’t stop, he makes use of his now free hand and enters her with two fingers, rutting against the mattress to ride out his own orgasm.

“Oh!” She exclaims burying the heels of her feet on his back, writhing in pleasure as Sasuke doesn’t stop for her to get used to the feeling of being suddenly entered and fucked with the quick movements of his fingers. “Sasuke-kun, I’m… I’m…”

“Do you want to come, dear?” He bites the inside of her tight, moving his two fingers in and out of her, while pressing hard on her clit with his thumb.

“Yes!” Screams Sakura, “Please make me come!”

Sasuke responds by quickening his movements, applying pressure inside her where he knows she can’t resist the sudden pleasure only her body owns, the same pleasure her husband learned to bring to her as he discovered the secrets of her body over the years.

Feeling the orgasm of his lover building over with every breath she takes, Sasuke smirks “Then come,” he concedes rising himself up without getting off his fingers from inside of her, facing her to take her mouth in a forceful kiss.

That is how she comes, kissed within an inch of her life, instinctively closing her tights as she squirts against her husband’s fingers. Letting her body fall boneless over her husband’s firm body, “That was,” she breaths heavily, grunting a little when she feels Sasuke extracting his fingers from inside her.

“Yes?” Smirks Sasuke, kissing the top of her sweaty head. “That was?”

“The best way to wake up, Sasuke-kun,” She smiles openly at him, holding him close with both of her arms around his torso. “Thanks a lot.”

“It was my pleasure,” he leers at Sakura, reclaiming her mouth once more.

He really should wake up before her more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge my smutt too hard.


End file.
